Possibility
by Ceiral
Summary: It all started from a dream, then searching, and then... falling in love Reader/ OC x Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru
1. Prologue

And don't you think that maybe?  
>You and me could be a possibility<br>— Possibility (Tiffany Alvord)

It all started from a **_dream_**,

then **_searching_**,

and then...

**_falling in love._**

A third year middle school student, dreams about a high school boy.

No, two high school boys.

But something is off.

She doesn't know who they were.

But she knows something;

They're twins,

Namely, _**Hikaru and Kaoru**_.

**Ceiral/ Kurea-chan:** Oh~ About the book cover, the girl over there is Gumi of Vocaloid (I just colored her hair black ^O^v)

Oh, and I said that this story is OC **OR** Reader because I will be providing a name, but you can read it with other name if you would like (Like the one I did in my story "Remember?" if you have read it :P )


	2. Chapter 1

**Following your dreams (?)**

_ A girl on your thirteen's was running on grassland. Chasing after a figure you know whose. It was dark everywhere, the sky was dark orange, like the sun is preparing to set. Yes, it was dark everywhere, and so does your blurred vision. Though your eyes were foggy, you can still see the figure you're chasing after._

_ While you are running, you caught glimpse of a dark shadowy figure on your right side, and something shining; glasses, perhaps. But you just ignored it. When you finally got the chance to get a hold on the white sleeve of the person you're chasing after, your tears rolled down your face uncontrollably, your voice shaking, but you managed to say, no, shout._

_ "You're Hikaru, right!? Tell me you're Hikaru!" you're now sobbing, your grip on his sleeve tightening. When you looked behind him, far from the two of you, you saw a duplicate of him, his twin; his hands on his pocket, and his head held low, shadow covering his eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru" then he smirked. Even though your vision of his face was quite obscure, you can see the smirk._

_ Next thing you know, your hearing became of no use for a second. You didn't hear what he said after, but what you know later was that this Kaoru pushed you then pinned you down the ground. You saw the other twin clenching his fist and looking at your direction, you can't tell what emotion his eyes were telling, since you can't see the face clearly._

_ "Hikaru…" _

* * *

><p>Kiss kiss fall in love!<p>

You quickly got up after hearing your alarm via your phone. You turned it off, sat for a few moments and placed your hand on your forehead

"What am I dreaming about?" you close your eyes to remember what. Images popped inside your head, and voices were recalled.

_ "You're Hikaru, right!? Tell me you're Hikaru!"_

_ "I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru"_

You opened your eyes and sighed. _Do I know those people?_ You thought. You looked at the window beside you, it is Monday, you know, and you still have school today.

* * *

><p><strong>[In Ouran Academy]<strong>

You bowed your thanks to your driver as you hopped off the car. As you walked inside the academy, your dream is still bothering you. Who are those twins? Who are Hikaru and Kaoru? Your head may be full off thoughts now, but you aren't spacing out. You are very aware of your surroundings, the students walking, the students talking, your classmates and…

Your senior.

He looks familiar, as if you've this high school boy in glasses.

Glasses.

_While you are running, you caught glimpse of a dark shadowy figure on your right side, and something shining; glasses, perhaps. But you just ignored it._

"Senpai!" you unconsciously shouted which caught his and the students around you turn their attention to you. You bit your lower lip as you've realized you shouted louder. You walked to him, grabbed his sleeve and run away far from those students who heard and saw you.

When you think you've dragged him far enough, you let go of his sleeve and cleared your throat. He adjusted his glasses and before he could say something to you, you said,

"Senpai, can I ask you something?" you looked at him seriously, not the look that will make him think that you're about to confess on him or something, but the look that made him curious. Well, both on your question and to you, the daughter of the well-known directress-writer, Sayuri Aika.

"What would you like to know, Ms. Sayuri Airi?" you were quite shocked on why he knows who you are, knowing you just made interaction with him today and you're a middle school student. He noticed your look and chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, that must've startled you. I'm Otori Kyoya" he smiled at you as you bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Otori-san." You paused for a bit, thinking how to ask those things without being all awkward and stuff.

"Does… Does the names Hikaru and Kaoru, ring a bell?"

Kyoya wondered how you knew the Hitachiin twins. They may be known by their middle school classmates for being the two who were having their own world but never did he knew that someone in lower years than them know them. He shoved the idea that you know them for being hosts because of your way of asking, as if they were someone whom you just know by their names and names only.

"Yeah. I know them. Why do you ask?"

"I… uh…" you can't just tell him straight that 'I dreamt about them' right? It's just so strange knowing you don't know them yet you had a dream with them in it. Even this man in front of you whom you just encountered today was in your dream.

"I just heard them being talked about my classmates. Hehe…" you lied, he knows you do but never made reacted to it. But he did reply to your statement.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, if you like to see them in person not just hear from your classmate's blabbers, you are free to come." He paused for a moment and leaned to your face. Not so close that might make both of your glasses bump.

"We will be waiting for you at Music Room 3 of High School Building" he said before walking off and dismissing you.

* * *

><p>[After School]<p>

Due to curiosity killing you, you found yourself walking to the high school building. You noticed that even though it's already after school, there were still students in the building. And most of them were girls talking about the "Host club"

The students, of course, noticed you too. You're a middle school student and in the high school building? And you sort of stand out because your uniform is way different than those of high school girls wear.

Ignoring their looks on you, you continued to look around the building finding the music room 3. And in this building you were not familiar of, it took you some time to find it.

* * *

><p>[30 minutes later]<p>

You looked up to check the sign and to confirm if this was the room. And for the nth time, this isn't. "I've been to this room already!" you exclaimed to yourself. You were bad in directions so you never noticed that you were walking the same path again and stumbled on the same room for the you-know-how-many times already.

You walked to where your feet will get you due to annoyance and bumped to a dark brown-haired boy. You quickly stood up and looked who bumped you. You were about to get mad of him for not looking to where he's going but you remembered you're years younger than him so you should pay respect.

"I'm sorry." You brushed dirt from your skirt and bowed then he stood. You noticed he wasn't as tall as other boys you had encountered before were.

"Ah. It's okay." He looked at you as if he's examining you and you know why

"You're a middle school student, right? Why are you here?"

You clenched your fist before answering "I'm looking for the Music Room 3"

"Oh? This is the top floor already so you could just walk straight ahead there" he pointed the direction to where he came from you were about to thank him but he started talking again

"By the way, why would a middle schooler be looking for the Host Club?"

"I… am looking for someone" you looked at him and noticed you haven't introduced yourself yet. "I'm Sayuri Airi, you?"

"Fujioka Haruhi. Is that so? Then, let me escort you there." You smiled your thanks at him and followed behind him as he walked you to their club room.

"Oh, and by the way, our… ummm… Business today is finished so, there might be no more high school girls in there." Haruhi stated and you just nodded

"Well then, welcome, princess" he said which made you blush a bit as he opened the door.

When the door was fully opened, you walked in with him and looked around.

"Oh? A middle school student? Well then" the blonde boy burst out of nowhere and grabbed your hand gently then kissed it. He looked at you with his charming eyes which made you blush again but Haruhi pushed the blonde away from you "Don't scare him, Tamaki-senpai, and she isn't requesting you"

""What's going on there, sir?"" the two from behind both you and Haruhi said in sync. You felt shivers down your spine as you looked behind you.

The twins.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceiral  Kurea-chan:** Yay! First chapter done! :D What can you say about it minna? Oh, and pardon my writing style here, is it okay?  
>Oh and, sorry if I got some of the characters OOC here, well, the dream is an exception! Ohoho!<br>And to tell you guys, the dream Airi-chan here had, is the dream I had yesterday. That part was what I just managed to remember TwT  
>Reviews are welcomed! Favorites and Follows are too! ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_""What's going on there, sir?"" the two from behind both you and Haruhi said in sync. You felt shivers down your spine as you looked behind you._

_The twins._

* * *

><p><strong>Airi in Hitachiin Manor<strong>

Your eyes widen and they noticed that you were suddenly shocked to see them, or more precisely, scared?

Of course you will. You saw them (though blurry) in your dream, and one of them was the 'Kaoru' who, as long as you can remember, the one who pinned you down without knowing what reason.

Well, that is just a dream, you know, but you still can't stop yourself from being somewhat afraid to them. Your grip on Haruhi's sleeve tightened and he felt it. "What's wrong, Sayuri-san?"

"Sayuri?" the first twin looked to the other "You mean she's the only daughter of Sayuri Aika?" then the second twin said, you don't know which one of them is Hikaru or Kaoru, but you noticed the slight difference in their voice. The first one had a calmer tone and the next was lower.

You convinced yourself to calm down and there's nothing to fear and let go of Haruhi's sleeve. You thought of a way to know which is which and smiled brightly at them.

"Yes, I'm her daughter, Sayuri Airi. Nice to meet you" you bowed and adjusted your glasses, waiting for their response;

A smirk from both of them. You know those smirks.

_"I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru" then he smirked. Even though your vision of his face was quite obscure, you can see the smirk._

You clenched your fists to get a hold of your fear. Too bad someone noticed it and touched your knuckles.

"What's wrong, Ai-chan?" the short blonde with a stuffed rabbit in his hands asked you. And, Ai-chan? You're Airi, right? So he's giving you a nickname?

You looked at him and smiled nervously "I-it's nothing, senpa—"

"Then why would you be looking for them and then looking at them as if they've done something to you?" you looked at the one who talked. It's Kyoya. You almost forgot that he's the one you've asked before. And it almost slipped off your mind that he's in here, he said it right?

_"We will be waiting for you at Music Room 3 of High School Building"_

Silence filled the room as the seven looked at you, waiting for an answer. You sighed and came up with something.

"I… They were—"

"Oh, and don't use the excuse your classmates talk about them." Kyoya said without taking an eye off his black notebook. "You're the first third year middle school student who has step a foot in here"

_Should I tell them? Should I not?_ Were what's going on in your mind. Should you? Should not? Then again, you sighed. And this time, it was a sigh of defeat.

You pointed at the twins whose arms were over each other's shoulders. "I… I had a dream… With those two in it" you said looking down, the shadow from your bangs covering your face blushing in embarrassment.

They pointed themselves at the same time ""Us?"" You nodded and looked at them as if you're telling them to 'not ask anymore questions'. They smirked again and said "Well, then. Let's continue the introductions."

They walked closer to you, still wearing the smirk. ""One of us is Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru. Which one of us is Hikaru?"" they said in chorus. Then the dream flashed in your mind again.

_"You're Hikaru, right!? Tell me you're Hikaru!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru"_

Your hands were shaking as you pointed the one on your right side. "Y-you're Hikaru, right?" assuming the things you saw in your dream, when you saw the other twin behind Kaoru, you know you saw it from his right side in your perspective.

Everyone became silent again. They are waiting for the twins to say if you got it right or wrong. Aside from the twins, Haruhi was the third person to look as shocked as they are.

"Yo… You're the second one to have a correct answer in this" Kaoru said.

Somehow, you felt like the stupid fear you've been having until a while ago has perished away. It's just like, when you heard his soft tone, you felt, refreshed.

After that, everyone take turns in introducing themselves to you. You felt really happy today, as you've make good friends. You aren't that friendly in school for some reason, they don't talk to you. Or you don't talk to them either.

* * *

><p><strong>[On the way home…]<strong>

You didn't call for your driver today; you just felt like it would be nice to walk home watching the sky nearing its twilight. While walking, you don't know that there were people following you. You just know it when your eyes were suddenly covered by a bare hand and your hands were held firmly but gently by another person. You're about to scream when an index finger was placed on your lips "Sssh… We're not here to harm you, Airi-chan"

You know that voice, it was one of the twins but you don't know which of them. "Hi-Hitachiin-senpai?" you asked to confirm if this was really their work

"Which one of the Hitachiin brothers, hmm? Airi-chan?" the second one asked directly to your ear which made you shiver.

You tried your best to guess who is who and answered their question "The one holding my hands is… Kaoru-senpai?" you were a little hesitant to your answer but you just wished that they will let go off you once you answered their question.

And they did let go off you. You turned around to look at them. _Are they always this cool-looking? _You thought as you unknowingly stare at them. Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of you to get you back to reality "Oooi… Earth to Sayuri Airi!"

"H-huh?" You finally came back to reality and realized that you've been staring at them "i- I'm sorry!" you bowed. ""No, it's no big deal, right?"" they both said looking at each other with smiling faces. Then it came to you that why would they be walking home? They are the sons of the known designer, right?

"Err… Are you going to walk home too, senpai?" you asked them.

"Yeah, sunset looks nice today, isn't it?" Kaoru said and you nodded in agreement. Then he and his brother looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces

""Then… Shall we watch it together?"" they both asked you. You feel you face heat up and your heart suddenly beat faster than it normally does. It was the first time you've felt this kind of… feeling.

"Okay then. But… Where?" you asked them, you can't suggest your house right now, as the only people there are your maids, driver and no one other than yourself. Your parents are abroad doing their business. You just kept on wishing in your head that '_Please don't suggest going to my house, please don't.'_ You even had your fingers crossed.

""Hmm… Why not in our house? We can see the sunset perfectly from the rooftop"" _'Same does at my place but we definitely can't go there now.'_ You thought as they both said which made you sigh in relief. You three then walked together to the Hitachiin manor.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hitachiin Manor]<strong>

""Welcome back, young masters"" (A/N: Dunno if their maids call them that, anyway, never mind that. Au revoir!) The twin maids greeted the Hitachiin twins and when they looked at you, they smiled and welcomed you too, you smiled at them too.

"Pardon the intrusion" you murmured to the twins ahead of you as you were following them to their house's rooftop.

You sat hugging your knees on the cushion prepared there for you three to lie down on while watching the beautiful sunset. Except for the two whom, unknown to you, look at you then at the sunset then at you then the cycle goes on again.

The two nodded at each other and scooted close to you, and you noticed it on your peripheral vision.

""Say, Airi"" they both said which got your attention.

""You remind us of Haruhi""

You thought of that for a second. _Do I look like a boy to you?_ Then your eyebrows twitch trying to hold back yourself from saying that thought.

"E-eh? Is that so?" you said shifting your attention back to the sunset and resting your chin on your knees.

Then the two, for the nth time today, smirked to themselves as they stood up. You looked up at them who were also looking at you. Hikaru and Kaoru then sit seiza* style in front of you.

(*seiza, for those who doesn't know, is the Japanese term for one of the traditional formal ways of sitting in Japan. ((via Wikipedia XD)) )

Hikaru leaned to you which made you move backwards a bit due to nervousness and your heart racing again. Kaoru then went behind you and held your shoulders to make you sit still, his head over your shoulder to get a look on your face. Kaoru then smiled at you like he was saying 'don't worry' and so does Hikaru as he took off your glasses and looked into your deep black eyes.

It was silence for a minute until Kaoru talked in a calm voice. "We said you remind us of Haruhi…"

"…Because when we first met her, we thought that behind were glasses were just a pair of small eyes" Hikaru continued.

""And like hers, behind your glasses were a pair of beautiful eyes"" they both said as they stood up and offered their hands to you.

Your eyes widen because of their statement, _'so these kinds of thing are what hosts do?'_ You thought but someone inside you disagree to that and know that they meant what they said just now.

You reached for both their hands as you stood up and smiled at them saying "Thank you, Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai". Now, it was their turn to be taken aback. They were quite, fascinated by your smile and you're not aware of it.

"W-well then, let's go downstairs, they might be finished making dinner, right, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his older brother with a nervous smile "Yeah! Right! Let's go, Airi" Then the three of you went downstairs, you are about to start heading back when they both tapped your shoulder.

""Where are you going?"" they asked

"Uhh. Home?"

""Eh? Why not eat dinner here, since you're here already?"" they asked. You looked at their eyes, they're pleading. _'Don't use that puppy eyes on me'_ you thought

"No good?" Kaoru asked

You sighed and walked pass them and they just looked at you walking off to where you saw the maids were going to a while ago.

When you noticed they weren't escorting you to the dining area, you looked over your shoulder to look at them "What? Didn't you say you want me to have dinner here?"

They grinned as they put their arms over your shoulder ""Knew you can't resist your senpais"" they teased and a glint of red formed on your face.

When the three of you reached the dining area, you sat in between the twins. The three of you were quiet until the end of dinner. When you were finished,

"Say, Airi, won't you want to have a tour here, since you're here already?" Hikaru asked. You seem interested on what's within so Hitachiin manor so you said "Yes please. I'll be in your care then". The twins grinned at each other as they dragged you to a room which was filled with designer clothes. In which, you know, were designed by their mother.

Looks like you know what's going to happen next. You looked behind you and confirmed that your guess was right. Hikaru was holding a dress and Kaoru was holding a pair of shoes.

"I knew it" the facepalmed and looked at them to see their grinning face. ""Why don't you try these as well, Airi?"" they both said as they pushed you to what look like a dressing room and gave the clothes and shoes to you.

* * *

><p><strong>[In the dressing room]<strong>

You looked at the plain dress. It was, as said before, plain, yet elegant. The only colors were black and white yet it looks so pretty. The shoes you've been given is black too. You sighed as you took off your uniform and wore the dress. You fixed the black ribbon around your waist and looked at your reflection at the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>[After 3 minutes]<strong>

The twins were bored waiting on a sofa in front of the dressing room until you came out of the dressing room. They stood up, hands in their pockets as they walked close to you. You looked up at them, as they were much taller than you then asked "Wh-what do you think?" while blushing.

Hikaru, again, took of your glasses and Kaoru offered you with a pair of contacts. ""For a change"" they said.

After putting on the contacts, they looked at you from head to toe which made you conscious on yourself then they said ""You look perfect in it, right?"" they then looked at each other again.

"We can even have male customers on the host club if she's in there" someone said by the door.

""Kyoya-senpai!"" the three of you exclaimed.

"If you're going to ask how I get here, well, I heard from your maids…" he pointed at the twins "… that you've brought a girl in here. I got curious and told them I'm going to give you two a visit"

…

Silence.

"Ummm. Kyoya-senpai. What do you mean by if I'm in the host club?" you broke the silence. "Can a middle schooler join your club? And you guys are all male, right? Why would you consider having a girl there?"

"We had an elementary school boy enter the club…" Hikaru said "…what more if it's a middle schooler?" Kaoru continued

"And we can make an exception for you. We might have you as a hostess if you don't mind" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses

"I-I'll think about it"

After that talk, Kyoya left and you changed back to you uniform. While you are walking around, you came across a clock and noticed it's already 9:57pm.

The twins who are in their normal clothing now were behind you. ""Why don't you spend the night here?""

You're about to refuse but you thought that it's already this late to call for your driver and you can't call him, since you're in the Hitachiin manor, your parents might think you were hanging around with boys 'till this late at night so you just called one of your maids and told her "I'm at my friend's house today. Don't worry, it's a girl—"

""Oi, Airi!"" the two grinned mischievously as they called you. You looked at them and signaled them to shut up and they just stuck their tongue out at you

You went back to your phone "… and her brothers are here, so yeah. Don't worry! Bye!" you hung up without waiting for response.

The two walked to you. Hikaru, again, in front of you and Kaoru by your side, his arm around your shoulder. Hikaru held you chin up as he leaned to you.

"Why would you lie about being here, hmm?" You froze in your position as the twins played with you.

"What's wrong with being with the Hitachiin twins, Airi-chan?" Kaoru said with his breathing go against your neck.

A minute has passed and they noticed you weren't responding so they let go off you and the twins dragged you to somewhere.

"Where are we—" Hikaru cut you off.

"Going to sleep, what else?"

When the three of you reached their room, Kaoru was holding clothes for you to change on. You can't just sleep with your uniform still on, right?

They went outside the room for you to get changed.

"What do you think of her, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother

"Eh? You're asking me that, Kaoru? Why don't you ask that to yourself too?"

Kaoru smiled "Guess you're right."

Then you opened the door to tell them you're finished. They looked at you who are wearing a large sweatshirt, a black shirt underneath and black short. You are also wearing leg warmers. "Am I really going to sleep or you're going to make me a model again?" you asked them.

They were dumbfounded for a second by looking at how cute you are and then shook the thought off. They walked pass you and sat on the bed. You followed them and asked them again "Where am I going to—"

""Here"" they both pointed at the same direction; between them, again. You were hesitant at first but you had no choice, you went on the bed and lie down between them. Kaoru stood up to turn off the lights. You gripped on the sheets as you were a little afraid of the dark until you felt a warm hand hold yours. It was Hikaru, then when you felt that Kaoru lie down already, you felt that he did the same thing too.

""Good night, Airi"" they both said

You smiled in the darkness and replied at them "Good night too, Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai"

Moments later, the three of you feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceiral Kurea-chan:** 10 words left and this chapter is exactly 3,000 words! *pouts* Close enough

Anyway! What do you guys think of this? Sorry if there are typos, grammatical errors and such. Too lazy to proofread fufu...

Reviews are very much welcomed! Favorites and follows are too! Au revoir minna! XD

Oh and by the way, I'll put pictures of Airi in the dress the twins made her to wear and her sleep wear in wattpad  
>Check them here... wattpad .com (slash) 35946650 - possibility - airi - in - hitachiin - manor<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**The first middle schooler guest**

**[Morning]**

**[Hitachiin Manor]**

""Wake up, masters, Miss Sayuri"" the maids said as they stood beside the side of the bed.

"Hnn?" Hikaru rubbed his eyes before completely opening his eyes and saw his maids looking at them. And when the maids noticed that Hikaru was fully awake, they looked at him and smirked at him which made him make a 'what's the matter?' face. They pointed at you, who are still sleeping and being hugged by the two. Hikaru blushed in embarrassment as he was caught in act by his maids.

""We'll leave the task of waking her up to you, master"" they chuckled as they went out of the room and did their work downstairs.

Hikaru, however, didn't wake you or his twin up; he stared at you for a few moments and brushed some strands of hair from your face. He smiled then when he remembered you still have school today, and it occurred to him that he might get caught by his maids again, he shook Kaoru first and when he woke up, the two of them grinned at each other. They went to your right side and softly said,

""Princess, it's morning already."" Then they shook you lightly to wake you up. You slowly opened your eyes and when you look to your right. Your eyes widened and blush forming to your face as you quickly got up sitting on the bed. They also stood up and Hikaru pulled the blanket from you.

Kaoru then pulled you by the wrist to stand up, and when you're already off the bed, your faces only centimeters apart, his other hand were wrapped around your waist. He smiled at you saying "Good morning, princess"

You stammered "S-same to y-you, sen—" Hikaru then, on your other side, pulled your chin slightly to look at him. Now it's his turn to face you in a small distance "Let's go, princess."

"H-huh?" you were quite confused on the last line, your brain is malfunctioning and so does your heart even though it's still early in the morning, oh, and don't forget your face is still imitating the color pink while the twins play princess on you.

Their lips curved a small smile as they released you and headed for the door. They paused before opening the door and looked at you ""Won't you join us on breakfast? Princess Airi?""

You just stood there, still not recovering from what your seniors did to you. They sighed as they both pulled you "C'mon, don't get too bothered by that." Kaoru said. "You still had bed hair you know, you sleepyhead" Hikaru said as he brushed his fingers to your hair. "Shut up…" you murmured.

* * *

><p>Your position back when you had dinner is the same as now you're eating breakfast. After eating breakfast, the twins let you take a shower first as they talked about some things. Most of them are about you.<p>

"Say, Kaoru" Hikaru said which caught his brother's attention.

"You like her, don't you?"

Kaoru smiled as he looked up the ceiling "Who knows…"

Hikaru crossed his legs and furrowed his eyebrows a bit "Don't give me that, Kaoru. I saw the way you looked at her"

Kaoru looked again at his brother with a reassuring smile "There may be a possibility I like her. There may be not. But in the end, don't you think, we still have to share things?"

"But she isn't a thing, Kaoru"

"I know right." He paused before patting his brother's shoulder "Don't ask me the question you should be asking yourself too, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes widened at what he said, so he noticed? Well, it's not impossible for him to, they're twins after all. Hikaru smiled and tried to change the topic, but it's still about the same girl "Well then, Kaoru, what do you think of the thing Kyoya-senpai said yesterday?"

"Oh? About Airi being a hostess?" he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking really deep "I think it won't be a bad idea, since we can see her often if so" Kaoru raised an eyebrow while smirking. His twin did so too, before replying to him "Yeah. It's not a bad idea. But I think she's better being a guest, and if we're lucky enough, she might even request us"

"Eh? Is she even interested in the 'forbidden brotherly love'?"

Hikaru's smirk turned into a somewhat evil grin "Then we'll offer her a 'different package'"

The twins nodded at each other as Airi walked to them wearing her uniform. "You can take a shower now, senpais" you said as you fix your hair and your bag "I'm about to get going too"

The twins looked at each other a scheme the two only knows came up to their mind ""You go take a bath first"" the twins pointed at each other

""No, you!"

"You're the elder one so you should go first" Kaoru said pushing Hikaru but Hikaru pushed him back

"You're the younger one so you should obey me" they both looked at each other as if their very much irritated with one another when you decided to butt in.

"Stop it already. Why don't you go together?"

They smirked at you as they walked closer to you ""We'll stop if you wait for us and we'll go to school together""

"Huh?" you exclaimed as you stared at them and know that if you refuse, they're going to get at it again so had no choice but to agree and wait for them.

* * *

><p>"Have a safe trip, masters, Miss Sayuri" the maids bowed as the three of you went inside the car, and as always, you were in between the two.<p>

**[Ouran Academy]**

The car stopped in front of the academy's main gate. When the three of you went off the car, the twins decided to walk you to the middle school building before they go to their own. And when you finally got to the middle school building, you bowed your thanks to them. "Thanks for taking care of me today." You turned around but before you walked off, the two pulled you which made you almost fall but they both caught you and you ended up in their arms, they whispered to both of your ears, "Take care." They pushed you lightly for you to gain balance again and they waved goodbye at you "See ya!"

You watched them walk away as you blush again even until you reached your classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[After school]<strong>

**[Music room 3/ Host club]**

They were about to get started with their business as it's already after school time.

And before they start, Kyoya stood up from where he's always at and walked to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru"

""What?""

Kyoya then flashed a picture at them; it was the moment this morning "Mind telling us what's the meaning of this?"

The other members got curious so they rushed beside the Hitachiin twins and looked at the photo. "Oh? Is that the cute little miss who's here yesterday?" Tamaki said as he flipped his hair.

"It's Ai-chan, right?" Honey looked up at Mori and he nodded as he's also familiar to you since you were here in this room yesterday claiming that you had a dream with the twins in it.

The twins' eyes widened as they tried to snatch the photo ""It's not what you think!""

"What is it called again?" Haruhi muttered while rubbing her chin. "Lolicon? Nah, she's not that child-looking"

"So you're interested in middle schoolers, hmm? Hah! Now you're not going to flirt with my daughter anymore!" Tamaki said as his eyes were shining, thinking that his so-called daughter is not going to be taken away by the evil twins.

"Who said we're flirting with Haruhi?" Kaoru said

"Yeah, we're just playing with her aren't we?" Hikaru said

"That's it!" Haruhi snapped which caught the others' attention.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked

She pointed to the twins "You're pedophiles!"

Tamaki burst out laughing and the twins blushed in embarrassment ""Say whaaat!?"

"Ahahaha! So that's why… You're flirting with… A middle school girl! Hahaha!" Tamaki said between laughs

""Shut up sir"" they rolled their eyes.

Compose yourself now, we're about to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>[Host club is now open for business]<strong>

"You know what? Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, my little sister said she saw you on the middle school building." One of the girls who requested for the twins said

"Really? Is it true?" another one of the girls asked

Hikaru smirked to himself before replying to the question. "Kaoru said he wants to see someone in middle school so I accompanied him there" Hikaru faked a jealous tone and looked to a direction opposite to Kaoru, with his arms crossed.

_'Huh!? What are you talking about!?'_ Kaoru thought, but he just decided to go on the incest route and hugged Hikaru from behind "Stop thinking like that Hikaru, I never said I liked her, didn't I?"

Hikaru noticed he decided to start the incest act so he followed too; he looked back at Kaoru and held his chin up "Sure? You don't like her?"

"Yes, Hikaru"

Then their guests went all crazy at them and said things like "I can't take it anymore!" or "How cute!" and so much more.

"So they used Sayuri Airi to make a topic to entertain their guests huh?" Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses

"Well, it's the girls who brought up the topic though" Haruhi replied

* * *

><p><strong>[Library]<strong>

You have Literature and Math books on your table. You have an upcoming quiz on these subjects the next day, too bad you didn't understand anything since your mind seems that it doesn't want to cooperate to you during class and all you've been thinking during those times were what happened yesterday and this morning.

While reading the literature book, you tried to understand everything but you can't. It's still better explained than read. You sighed and opened the Math book.

"What's with these numbers!?" you said to yourself as you tried to solve it with your scratch paper but you wasted your time on trial and error then trial then error and error again.

(A/N: TwT That's so me yesterday. Dem geometry)

"Ah! I can't take this!" you put an x mark on the nth solution you've made wrong again. You decided to read how it's solved and you just knew how but when you try another example from the book, you got another wrong answer, too bad.

"I must've understood it wrong" you closed the book and returned it to its shelf and decided to go home already.

But your feet took you to….

* * *

><p><strong>[Music Room 3]<strong>

"Huh?" you looked at the sign above to check if it's really the host club, and it is. "Why?" you asked yourself, then you decided to open the door.

You gasped in amazement on what you saw, well, it's completely different when you first came here, yesterday, in all quiet in here but now, it feels like there's a somewhat refreshing aura.

You noticed the most requested host here is your senior, Tamaki.

"Who might you be requesting for, little miss?" you turned around to look at who talked to you.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Oh, Airi. Are you here for the twins?" he asked scribbling things on his clipboard.

"Ah, yes. I mean, no. I mean—"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! This girl is requesting for you!" Kyoya called out which called almost everyone's attention. Almost. Some of the girls were too focused on Tamaki or the other hosts.

They smirked and whispered at each other ""She came""

Some of the girls whispered, "Hey, is that a middle schooler?" or "Hey, hey, that's Sayuri Airi! I know her! She's the daughter of my favorite writer!" "Really?" and "Aww… She's cute"

The twins walked to you as they offer their hands to you "Well then, little princess, let's go"

You were new to this stuff so you just took their hands and let be dragged to their posts. Once seated, you said "So this is the work of a host?" they went to your side as Hikaru caress your face on the right side and Kaoru did too on the other side.

""Right now, we're not just hosts."" Then they did the thing you didn't ever expected them to, nor the other hosts and guests too.

They both kissed you on the cheeks ""Right now, we're your princes, got it?"" then they winked at you.

That action made you confused, why is your heart beating faster than usual? Why do you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach? Who knows, no, you know. But you just can't admit it, you just met them yesterday right?

"There they go. The little devil type" Tamaki whispered

Nevertheless, you still don't know how to act in this kind of treatment. So you just remained silent and waited for the twins to do the talking. The two sat on your both sides before Kaoru talked,

"Hmm… As of I know, there are exams for middle schoolers tomorrow right?" he was looking at you with such seductive eyes or it's just you over thinking?

"Right, I've heard that too. And I also heard you're not that good in Math and Literature. Is that true, princess?" Hikaru smirked as he asked you. Of course he knows the answer, what would be Kyoya's data be of use then?

You're eyes widened at why they knew that, you were almost about to forgot that problem you had back at the library and now they're recalling it to you again.

"How'd you know?" they both played with your hair as they said ""Because you're our princess"" you blushed at that and shook the thought off.

"O-okay, I admit it, I'm not good at it. How about you?" you asked them

"I'm good in Math" Hikaru answered

"And I'm good in Literature" Kaoru answered

Seems like you know again where this is heading…

""How about we help you study?"" they put their arms around your shoulder as you adjusted your glasses _'I knew it'_ you thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[30 minutes later]<strong>

Almost all of the high school girls left since they had to go home but you're still here in the Host club, the twins keeping you from leaving. It's still early though, so you're not in a rush, but the thing that's bothering you is the fact that they're going to tutor you on your Math and Literature.

Question is, can you concentrate on what they're going to teach you when your heart is beating as fast as ever and when you feel like it's going to burst any second especially when the twins tease you?

Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CeiralKurea-chan:** This was supposed to be posted this midnight (GMT+8) but for some reason, our internet connection is so uncooperative w I hate it.  
>Oh, and hope you like it! Haha! If there are typos, grammatical error and such, leave it be, I'm too lazy to proofread and it's 2am already, well, it's 2am after I finished writing it, but this chapter is probably on websites by 11am or whatsoever XD<br>Wow, that was one long rant —w— Well then, hope you like it!

Reviews are very much appreciated, favorites and follows are too! Mehehe! Au revoir!

P.S. it's possible I'm not able to update later TwT gomen~ We have a photoshoot tomorrow (lol) but really, we really have~ —.—


	5. Chapter 4

_Question is, can you concentrate on what they're going to teach you when your heart is beating as fast as ever and when you feel like it's going to burst any second especially when the twins tease you?_

_Maybe, maybe not._

**Twin Tutors!**

You sat there with your head down looking at your lap, thinking if it was a good idea to have them as your tutors. Well, they're your senior so they've got through what you're just having trouble now, and what's more? Those are their favorite subjects.

You looked up to see where they gone to and when you looked behind you, you saw the twins. One of them holds on book and what stands out the most, is their attire.

Even the other hosts were shocked by them suddenly wearing formal attire which made them look like teachers, cute ones and for the finishing touch; they wore glasses which made them look even more handsome than they already were. They noticed that you guys were shocked but are still wearing a smirk.

Then the two sat in front of you as they put the books on the table. They stared at you for a few seconds which startled you "Well then, Miss Sayuri…" Hikaru started, he sounded like a teacher for calling you that

"… Shall we begin the lesson?" Kaoru said as they both winked. Really, are they teachers at this moment or models?

You nodded. You decided to go learn Literature first, save the brain blasting subject for the last. Kaoru smiled as he stood up and sat beside you for him to explain it better to you.

"So, Miss Sayuri, what part in your lesson are you having a problem at?"

"Everything" as if you can say that, of course you only said that in your mind. "It's not such a big problem. I'm just having trouble memorizing the authors of poems and the types of poems"

(A/N: Our lesson! XD Airi: Go away Ceiral! Author: TwT Hai hai~)

Kaoru scooted closer to you and covering the distance you to had before. You blushed a bit to that as he was really close to you, while he was explaining things to you, you sneaked a look at his face and you noticed he's being serious in teaching you. Unknown to you, you've been staring at him now and he noticed it so when he looked at you, he caught that your eyes were not focused on the book, but to him. He smiled at you "I'll get you to detention if you don't listen" he said as he held your chin and leaned to you "I-I'm sorry… I'll listen this time, senpai"

Hikaru however, on the other side of the table, is getting impatient on the both of you and it was noticeable if you looked at him who have his arms crossed and his look at both you and his twin.

Having a twin in this kind of situation is kind of a bother, don't you think? They have to share almost everything and now they're even going to share a girl?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceiral Kurea-chan:** How do you like it!? Haha! Just joking! This isn't the end yet! /runs

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

But Hikaru grinned as he looked at the clock, he and Hikaru made a deal that they're going to take turns in tutoring you. And each turn is composed of ten minutes. He gazed at the clock and noticed it's been 9 minutes. _Only a minute left, Kaoru. And it's my turn._ He thought

15… 14…13…

3… 2… 1!

"Times up!" Hikaru shouted as he stood up and caught your attention. Well, you seem to understand some things now, thanks to Kaoru, but just some things, the other stuff, not yet.

Kaoru sighed as he looked at the clock, time sure flies fast when you're…

"Okay then, my turn" Hikaru said and it's now his turn to sit by your side. He opened his book and as you look at the contents you sighed. _Not this again._ You thought

"Well? Which part of this lesson do you have a problem with?"

"Every part of it!" like before, you can't just blurt that thought out so you just asked questions bit by bit so that he won't notice that you're almost asking everything.

You now know how they got the answer, you know how, but when you're given a question, you can't. You close your eyes for a bit as Hikaru continue on talking. When you open your eyes, you shifted your gaze from the book to him. You noticed how different Hikaru's eyes were when you looked at it deeply. It isn't the color; it's the… emotion behind them. You can't describe what, and while thinking what it is; Hikaru caught you sneaking a look at him. He smirked at you which brought you back to reality. He caught a glimpse of the time and he noticed it was nearly 10 minutes so he spent the remaining seconds to tease you.

He leaned at you, even closer than how Kaoru leaned to you moments ago. You can feel and smell his breath. But you kept on moving backwards and lost balance which made you lie down the couch. He was now on top of you, still wearing the smirk "What are you staring at, little miss?"

"That's cheating Hikaru! And times up!" it was now Kaoru's turn to cross his arms.

"What? You also leaned at her, don't you, Kaoru?" Hikaru said as he gets off you. You also stood up to go in the middle of the twins

"Don't make a fuss about it, Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai." They looked at you and grinned evilly.

" H-huh?"

""Okay then we won't. But you have to answer this!"" they showed you test papers from each of them. It includes the lesson they taught you today you took the test papers and noticed you know the answers for some, and for the others you don't.

But you feel delighted knowing the things you weren't able to answer before can now be answered. You hugged the two of them "Thank you so much! Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai!"

They were shocked by your sudden hug but they still have something under their sleeve.

""BUT!"" after hearing that, you pulled slowly from the hug to look at them with the 'what-is-it?' face.

""If you get any more than 5 wrongs, we're going to tutor you in your house this night!"" your eyes widened at their claim.

"Say what!?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceiral Kurea-chan:** This is really this chapter's end XD Sorry for trolling back there… :P Anyway, sorry for this being so short, I can't stand not posting a chapter today just for you guys ;)

Drama mode: Even if I'm going to school early later, I finished this chappie for you guys who can't wait for the next. Teehee!

And as usual! Tell me what you think about this chappie! Reviews are very much appreciated! And you can add this to your alerts and to favorites! (Ceiral is demanding fufu…)

Well then, Au revoir!


	6. Chapter 5

_""If you get any more than 5 wrongs, we're going to tutor you in your house this night!"" your eyes widened at their claim._

_ "Say what!?"_

**Discovery to Airi's secret**

""What? You have to pass those subjects since they are major ones."" They said as they pushed the test papers to you.

"I… I know, but, why do you have to tutor me in my house? And what if—"

"Because you've gone to our house, it's now our turn…" Hikaru said shrugging his shoulders

"…And 'what if'?" Kaoru did the same as he asked you.

"What if I got less than four mistakes on one subject and more than five on the other?"

That question made them rub their chin, an act of thinking. You're right, what if you passed the other one and failed another? You look at them with a questioning look, but within your eyes were somewhere between hoping and wishing. Wishing they would consider that question to turn down that idea of coming over to your house and hoping you passed both subjects so you can do well on the exams and not take summer classes.

You looked at them murmur things to the both of them, and then when they both nodded and sighed, they looked to you with a serious look on their faces.

""Then the one who tutored you the subject with a failing score will be the one coming over to teach you."" You felt slightly relieved as you know they will be a chance that not the two of them will be coming over, just one of them. But if you fail both, then you have to deal with the two of them.

You stared at them for a few seconds, then to the test papers. You sighed again as you took both papers and walked to where they tutored you. You decided to go on Literature first, as it was the first one taught to you.

""By the way, you only have 20 minutes to answer that. So, good luck!"" then they chuckled after they said that, they walked away to mingle with the other hosts and to let you concentrate on you tests, with a time limit.

You clicked your mechanical pencil and started answering as fast as you can. You started on the questions you were very familiar of then some of the questions made you pause and think about it. Some were answered with plain guess and some were left out. But you made sure the guessed and left out ones were less than three to be safe.

Just as you finished writing the answer for the last question,

"Times up" Kaoru said with a soft voice and with his head over your shoulder that made you look to him. And unfortunately, you got your face only centimeters away from his. He smiled at you as pat your head and messed softly with your hair.

When he was about to walk away, he looked back at you with a refreshing smile saying, "Good luck on your next test"

It took you a few seconds to respond, "Y-yes! I will!"

Unknown to you, he wished you would to good on your next exam so that you wouldn't fail Hikaru's. He went to Haruhi and gave her the test paper.

"Here, Haruhi. Tell us the results later, 'kay?"

"Sure. I wonder who's going to spend the night with her."

"Beats me." Kaoru said as he sat on another couch, waiting for your next exam to be finished. He gazed at the clock waiting for the 20 minutes to pass.

On the other hand, you, who are solving numbers with letters, never minded the time. You were just surprised at how exciting solving problems were when you know the formula. You were just substituting almost everything and integers are not so hard for you now.

(Ceiral: Okay, I'm starting to write our lesson here, better stop XD)

* * *

><p><strong>[20 minutes later]<strong>

You let go of your mechanical pencil which was almost out of lead and chased after your breath. You looked at your almost finished test paper and realized you left some things out, you attempted to answer those left out questions but when you clicked on your mechanical pencil, the remaining lead fell out.

"There's no use, Airi, times up" Hikaru was beside you, _'since when did he get there?'_ you asked yourself. He scooted closer to you to reach your test paper. Your skins don't really get to touch each other, since your uniforms were long-sleeved but you sort of felt some sort of electric shock when he got close to you.

He smirked as he pulled your chin to look at him and said "We'll just wait for Haruhi to tell us the results, hmm?" as you thought, Hikaru was the one who would have this kind of personality.

He stood up and let Haruhi check you test paper. Why would Haruhi be the one checking them? Simple, if one of the twins gets to check your paper, they might pull something to it with the goal of spending the night with you.

While waiting for Haruhi to finish, the twins sat beside you. They crossed their legs at the same time and put each one of their arms on the couch. Your face heated a bit as you look down to hide your blushing face. There goes your heart again.

"So, Airi…" Kaoru started

"… Which subject was harder?" Hikaru finished.

You smiled at the two of them "Not telling!"

The Haruhi called the twins and you somehow got nervous on the results, as if you took a real, graded one. You saw them off and Haruhi talked to them, but unfortunately, you can't hear them.

A minute has passed and they went back to you. You looked up at them and asked what's been on your mind for the past minute, "So, did I pass both?"

They have a poker face on as they look down on you, then they smirked "Who knows?"

You tilted your head to your side "Huh?"

""You failed on one, but we're not telling which. The tutor will come over later, 6pm"" they said before walking towards the door. You stood up asking them, "Do you even know where I live?"

They looked back at you then pointed at Kyoya who just adjusted his glasses before going back to his clipboard.

"Why would you, Kyoya-senpai?!"

* * *

><p><strong>[In Sayuri Manor]<strong>

You got home right after you had your little fight with your senior as of why he would give away information just like that. Saying they should know their customer's profile. Like, you've just became a customer that day and they got your profile already?

"Don't underestimate our information gathering" you remember him say that. Annoyed, you pushed open the doors of your mansion and went upstairs after bowing to your maids who greeted you. You opened the door to your room which was well-lit; you never turn off the lights to your room when you leave it. The maids do when you're away, but they do turn it on again when you're about to get home.

You threw your bag beside your bed and lied down your bed trying to get even a little rest after what happened today. You close your eyes to look back to everything that has happened.

This morning, you were in the Hitachiin manor, went to school together. After school, you became the first ever middle schooler girl to be a customer of the host club. Your eyes opened again when you remembered something;

_ They both kissed you on the cheeks ""Right now, we're your princes, got it?"" then they winked at you._

"I got my first kiss-on-the-cheek taken away by my seniors!?" you exclaimed which made you cover your mouth; glad your maids didn't hear you.

You sat on your bed and hugged your knees; you buried your face over them, trying to resist the blush covering your whole face.

"This can't be…" you murmured. Then a light bulb floated above your head, along with your face gleaming "Right! Of course! They're known as the 'little devils', aren't they? And they're just doing their job as hosts! Aha!" you tried to persuade yourself as you stood up and walked to your walk-in closet to change from your uniform to regular clothes.

While taking off your uniform, "Oh, that's right. I wonder who's going to come over"

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

"Hmm?" you were half-asleep when you heard the knock. You were still covered in your blanket while lying on the bed.

"Miss Airi?" she continued to knock as she didn't hear you.

You sat on your bed with your eyes still closed "What is it?"

"Someone's looking for you, Miss Airi" You yawned paying no attention to the maid by your door. You just scratched your head making your hair be messier than it already was.

"… Who is it?" you asked with a hint of sleepiness to your voice

"It's me, Airi." You heard a familiar voice. You had the voice processing to your head when it hit you.

"Senpai!" it was like, your sleepiness before has disappeared somewhere and was replaced by your racing heart.

"I'll leave you two now, Hitachiin-sama" you heard the maid say and you can tell them bowing to each other.

You opened the door to your room but you're behind the door, hiding. You still have your comb stuck in your hair.

"Pardon the intrusion" you can hear him enter. You don't know which one is he. You peaked from behind the door; you can see his back facing you.

"Umm… Which one are you?" you asked trying to untangle the comb off your hair.

When he looked at you, smiling, you want to take back your question as you already know who he is.

"I'm Kaoru. Are you scared?"

"Wh-why would I?"

He started walking towards you, hands in his pocket. 'So cool' you thought but you shook your head and felt the comb on your hair.

"Because you're hiding there" he pulled you by your wrist and pulled you to him and wrapped one of his hands around your waist.

"S-Senpai?" you stuttered while looking at the taller one. He smiled at you as he put his free hand over your head and to made its way to the comb.

"Ah… That—"

"Don't move" he ordered. He took his hand from your waist but your position was still so close in front of him. You can feel his breathing by your forehead as he worked with your hair and the tangled comb. You froze in your position and your eyes unknowingly went its way to his serious face. The two of you stayed like that for some minutes long until he finally got the comb off your hair.

"There you go." He handed you the comb and you brought it back inside a drawer.

You turned to him and smiled "Thank you, Kaoru-senp—"

"It's just the two of us here, right? You can just call me Kaoru"

"O-okay then, K-Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Kaoru put a literature book and some of his notes back when he was in middle school on the table in front of the two of you.<p>

"So, I'll just discuss the things you've got wrong on your test."

"Wait, how many mistakes did I get in literature?" you were getting curious as to how come you've got more mistakes than Math when you know you were about to fail both, not that you're expecting or something.

"Seven. And to aid your curiosity, the number of mistakes you got in Math was five. Close enough don't you think?"

You nodded and looked back to the book and Kaoru continued his teaching

* * *

><p><strong>[One hour later]<strong>

Kaoru stretched his arms then looked at you. "Are there still things you still want to know?"

"No more, I think. Oh, I'll go get dinner, wait here." As you stand up, he grabbed your hand and you stumbled.

*boogsh!*

You close your eyes not wanting to see what's going to happen next, but when you felt no pain at all, and you feel sort of… warm. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Kaoru's face.

"Oh no. I-I'm so sorry, senpai, I mean Kaoru. It's just…" then you realized your position. You were on top of him, on the couch.

Kaoru smiled again and caressed your face, "This is awkward, don't you think?" this made you blush.

"N-no… I mean, you've not awkward, I'm awkward, and… Ah!" he cut you off pulling you closer. He was now completely lying down and so do you. Your foreheads are now touching each other.

"Kaoru…"

"What is it? Milady?" he asked as he brushed your black hair from covering your blushing face.

"Umm… I… It's…"

"Hmm?"

"It's about time for…"

"For what?"

"…Dinner"

Kaoru chuckled first then laughed. You sat up which was followed by him wiping a tear that escaped from his eye due to laughing.

"I get it… You're still too young, aren't you?" Kaoru said between fading laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to you.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dining Hall]<strong>

""Enjoy your dinner"" the maids said as they left the dining hall.

Kaoru sat in front of you. ""Itadakimasu"" You both said before starting eating.

When the two of you were about to finish eating, you noticed him stop for a while and stared at you. This made you stop to and look at him asking "Is something the matter?" He shook his head and continued eating. You finished eating right after he did, but before you could stand, he told you to stay still. "Huh?" you said as your gaze followed him while walking beside you.

He bent down to get to your level and put his hand over your head to keep your head from moving. He leaned to you slowly but your heartbeat went faster. Doing another unexpected thing, he licked your cheek. _This feels somewhat familiar._ He thought. Of course it would be. He did that once to Haruhi.

You jolted out of your seat as he did so. "Wh-wh-why would you do th-that, Kaoru?" you put your hand over the licked cheek, blush starting to form again on your face.

"You had sauce on your cheek" he stuck his tongue at you.

"You could just tell me."

"Then it wouldn't be fun if I do" he winked at you and ran upstairs, to your room

"Why you!" you smiled to yourself while walking to chase after him and to your room. And when you're in front of the door, you quickly turned the door knob and ran inside then you realized that the lights were off when the door closed on its own.

You gasped and fell to your knees. Why can't you just stand the dark and why are the lights off? You felt your hands shake in fear and you held them to your chest as you close your eyes and took a deep breath, in an attempt to shake your fear away.

_Is it really the dark you're so afraid of?_

You dragged yourself on the floor and tried to reach for the table lamp beside your bed. Luckily, your back bumped to a familiar drawer. You quickly stood up and hurriedly find the switch to the lamp.

*click*

You sighed as there was finally some light; you looked around and saw Kaoru lying on your bed.

"Hey…" you pulled the sheets from the floor from which you are sitting. This made him open his eyes. So he was trying to take a nap?

"Oh, Airi. Wait, what's with the scared face?" his smiling face then turned into a worried one as he stood up from the bed and guided you to the bed.

You look at him with an almost teary-eye then hugged him "You idiot! Why did you turned off the lights? You could've just turn this lamp on!" you pointed to the lamp you just turned on a while ago.

"Huh?" he didn't get what you were saying before, and then he smiled and pat your head. "So you're afraid of the dark?" you nodded with your head low.

He smirked a bit as he pushed you to the bed and now he's on top of you. "Why are you so afraid of the dark that you're almost brought into tears?" you looked at him. He was smirking as if he's about to do something to you, but you know he's not going to do it. In his eyes, you saw him being worried and curious.

"Well…" you sighed before telling him the truth. "It's not the dark I'm so afraid of. It's just a part of it. But the thing that I fear most, is the feeling of being alone in the dark"

Kaoru let go of you and rolled to your side. He turned to you and winked, "You're not alone now, Airi. I'm here."

He pulled the blanket to cover the two of you as he kissed your forehead. "Good night, my princess."

You smiled and hugged him "Good night, senpai"

"I told you to call me Kaoru!"

"You're still older than me, I can't help it!"

"Fine fine, go to sleep, kouhai"

"I will."

**Ceiral/ Kurea-chan:** Hello! ^u^ ohisashiburi minna! (Long time no see) How do you like this update? And sorry if this took so long. Me ish busy TwT  
>But still, Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated! Follows and favorites comes next! ;) And sorry if there are grammatical errors, typos and such. Ceiral here is lazy to proofread...<p>

Oh, and about Hikaru, his own sweet time with Airi will come next :D

Well then, Au revoir! :D


End file.
